Xlantians
Xlantian Species Alternate names: - Homo-Tertius - Xhyii'hlantei /(tsi:-lɑːn-teɪ)/ - The Xhy /(tsi:)/ Quick History Xlantians /(ɛks-læn-ti:-ɛn)/, evolutionary descendants of Altus' race known as the Forleans. They have a similar appearance to humans and are also a subgroup thereof. Previously inhabiting the lush world of Xlantia before the Xlantian Immigration. Only a couple millenniums after their own thought date of being evolved into actual Xlantians, the first Xlantian Stoneage began. Only a couple more and they already had starcrafts powered entirely by Cyla. The Xlantian Immigration was a decision made by the ruler of Xlantia after the Great Xlantian Reformation. Tensions were rising between other planets in the same solar system. They weren't as advanced as them however, so a great fear overcame them that they would be extinct if war were to break out. In realizing this, they constructed the biggest ship that would ever go into service for their races history, with the purpose of holding the whole race inside before it found a habitable place to immigrate to. They eventually found their "Prophesied Place" they called it, known by many races as Earth, or also Terra. They are very intelligent as they had descended from the first intelligent race of the Biverse. In the year 3025 they landed on Earth with plans of colonization, and since they already knew so much about the universe traveling in their big colonization ship, they started cities only a year after. They destroyed the ship after coming down because of how large it was, but most of the ship was used for their city buildings and other resources anyway. Another race unknowingly landed on Earth with the same plans. Soon tensions would grow between them that would lead to the Greatest War (Xenodalian War). Culture Heavily influenced by the Great Xlantian Disputes, Xlantian culture is based on honor towards your family name, bravery through all things, and tough skill throughout your life. Family Culture It is usually customary for Xlantian families to have one or more children as Xlantian genetics allows for usually one or two of the same gender children, sometimes twins in this sense. Conservative Ways Their race is battle scarred and very knowledgeable of their past as families are encouraged to keep old ways in tact and ancient facts in mind in order to keep their culture alive. This is true even in the modern Xlantian military, all soldiers are required to keep a custom made short-sword with their family name in Old Xlantian engraved into the blade. This is to remind the soldiers of who they are fighting for and what got them this far. Despite new technology and weapons for melee, Xlantians kept their swords and refused to leave them behind for something better. They knew dying with a piece of their family history was more honorable than dying without. Fun and Games Not only is family an important thing, but fun, games, and folklore as well. Trih-kuu An old Xlantian game known as "Trih-kuu", which is literally translated into "Three Sticks", is a game played during the Xlantian Harvest Holiday (Gentta'shhuhka'kuu). It involves usually 2 to 3 children in which they tie together three sticks and spin around in a circle whilst holding on. The last person to not get sick and throw up their last meal wins. The prize is usually some kind of hot desert such as a sweet sticky pudding, a hot sweet roll, or some kind of hot cake. It doesn't really matter who wins or not, because all the children get to eat the deserts their mothers made for them. Ihhshi Busu'Kaw A folklore story that many Xlantian children have heard for many generations is one such story named "Ihhshi Busu'Kaw", a fierce leader of an army during the beginning of the Great Xlantian Disputes. He fought in many great and historical battles during this time. His name was originally Ihhshi Xabra, until he figured out he was actually fighting on the wrong side of the Disputes and changed his own surname to Busu'Kaw, which roughly translates to "Soldier in the Wrong". Even though he knew he wasn't fighting for what he wanted, he still kept fighting for the Xabran family because he did not want to completely dishonor himself. The Xabran family saw him as an excellent fighter, but did not like his ideals. On the other side, the Xenolay family, he was seen as a great warrior and very much a true hero due to sticking to his family and fighting for them. The Xenolay family erected a statue for him that he never saw in his lifetime due to his death in battle. They recognized his bravery, loyalty, and honor to his family however their bad nature. Many of this story is symbolism to teach kids that they will be recognized for their willingness to obey their family name whether it be in their mortal life or in the next. Category:Races